Light fixtures are used in a variety of environments and have a number of configurations. For example, linear light fixtures have a number of light sources aligned in a linear fashion on a circuit board, and the circuit board is disposed within a housing of the light fixture. Continuing with this example, the circuit board is recessed relative to the opening in the housing through which light is emitted, and a lens is slotted into the opening. In such a case, the end of the lens is not long enough to fill the entire length of the opening in the housing, and a small gap between the housing and one or both ends of the lens results. This gap allows for light leakage that is inconsistent with the light emitted through the lens.